1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to an interfacing method for user feedback.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital contents are provided to users through the Internet, in various forms such as a document, a photograph, a video, a cartoon, a map, a blog, a mini-homepage, a sound, music, a skin, and an avatar. Recently, as use of the Internet through portable terminals has been generalized and thus, the number of digital contents has increased exponentially.
Thus, there is a desire for technology for appropriately feeding back user responses to digital contents. Conventional feedback technologies may simply count user responses and display the count. Such simple feedback technologies may not intuitively convey a current state of the user responses.
Thus, there is a desire for interactive feedback technology that may intuitively change based on a current state of user responses.